All I Want For Christmas is You
by Mothflight13
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and everyone is either with their families or buying gifts. But you can't exactly buy the special gift that Kim wants the most. Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you like this! ;) Kick


Hey peeps! Well, this is a new Kickin' It One-shot based off of the upcoming holiday, CHRISTMAS! ~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

* * *

Christmas, the most happiest time of the year. Well…for most people. Actually it was Christmas Eve…but you get what I mean. There's just one present I've always wanted. But I know I can never have it. I wish Jack Brewer could be with me. Instead of that piece of snot Donna. All she does is just brag about him to my face. I lie when I say I don't like Jack. I actually think I might love him.

I walked into the dojo and of course, everyone else was out either with their families or buying presents. Oh well, I guess I should get some training done. I pulled out a dummy and began kicking and punching it with the power of my emotions that I have kept to myself for a whole month. The jealousy, the hatred towards Donna, the love and want towards Jack all coming into a kick and a punch.

Seeing as this is getting me nowhere, I collapsed onto the bench with my back facing the door. The lyrics of the song 'All I Want for Christmas is You' came into my head. It's weird how I can relate to that right now. It is true that all I want for Christmas is Jack Brewer. He is my best friend and I guess that is all he'll ever be. I let out a sad sigh. Without thinking, I began singing the song 'All I Want for Christmas is You'.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

I quickly turned around at the sound of clapping coming from the door. And guess who it is? Yep, it's Jack. Of course he comes when I was singing that song! Is the universe against me or something? I could feel my face heating up in a blush. I looked at the ground, hoping my hair would block his sight of my face.

"Uh…Jack…what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to blow off some steam. You've got a great voice by the way." Jack said with a cocky smirk. I groaned inwardly. I just sat there and watched as Jack punched and kicked the dummy I had been beating up earlier. Then all of a sudden he stopped and leaned against his arm that was on the dummy's shoulder, looking at the ground.

"So…what are you going to get Donna for Christmas?" I asked to fill the awkward silence. I heard him let out a small sigh before coming over to sit next to me.

"I broke up with Donna. It turns out she was cheating on me with Brad Wolfe." Jack sighed, his fingers clenched the side of the bench angrily. I felt both happy and bad for him. But right now isn't the time to celebrate. I lied my hand on top of his gently.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"You don't have to be sorry, she was a piece of snot anyways." Jack said. "So who was that song about?"

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look.

"You know, the song you were singing earlier. Who was it about?" Jack asked. My eyes widened.

"U-uh no one." I replied quickly, feeling the blush coming back to my cheeks. He suddenly flipped his hand over and intertwined our fingers.

"Come on, you can tell me." He teased. Then he leaned closer to me. I was speechless by his actions. I tried to speech but every time I looked into his eyes I would immediately forget what I was going to say.

"Kimmy, tell me." Jack said and leaned in closer, dangerously close. He stared into my eyes. The things this boy does to me…but of all of those things his deep chocolate brown eyes hypnotize me every time.

"Y-You…" I said very quietly.

"What was that?" Jack asked in a teasing way.

"You." I said, louder this time. I looked down at my shoes. What a mistake. I may have just thrown our friendship right out the door. Jack's hand held my chin up and guided my face up to his again. He was smiling like crazy. I didn't even know if it was possible to have a smile that big.

"Well Kimmy, it's your lucky day because all I want for Christmas is you, too." Jack said happily. Then he closed the gap between our lips in a sweet kiss. We broke apart for air and he rested his head against mine. Jack just kissed me. THE Jack Brewer just kissed me. Now it was my turn to smile like a fool.

"Merry Christmas, Kim, I love you." Jack said softly and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jack, I love you too." I replied and we shared another sweet kiss. This was the BEST Christmas ever.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

* * *

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in the reviews. Oh and Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! ;)

~Mothflight13~


End file.
